


三次白羽瞳忍住了没亲展耀,还有一次他终于忍无可忍

by Danxi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi
Summary: A！白羽瞳/O！展耀有二设。《紧急事态》后续，也可独立阅读，但推荐阅读前篇。





	三次白羽瞳忍住了没亲展耀,还有一次他终于忍无可忍

白羽瞳最近喜欢上了各类桃子味的饮品。果汁、汽水、酸奶甚至鸡尾酒他都尝过了，却怎么也找不到自己最想要的那一款味道。说起来很玄妙，白羽瞳自己也想不起来什么时候吃到过那么好吃的蜜桃，但这不妨碍他契而不舍地尝试。所以今天他也在楼下便利店里买了一瓶没试过的“蜜桃白茶”带来上班，刚好昨天他俩在家吃火锅吃得有点辣，顺道喝点茶败火。  
中午他和展耀出去吃饭，展耀这个吃货却罕见地吃得比往常还慢。等吃完饭回到警局，两人从电梯出来，展耀正准备和白羽瞳道别后回自己的办公室看一篇文献，却被白羽瞳叫住：“你今天是怎么了？吃饭这么慢？胃不舒服？”  
展耀内心一动，眼尾嘴角下意识就稍微耷拉了一点点，他自己毫无意识白羽瞳却看了分明：“别提了，今早起来发现舌下长了个溃疡，刚才吃饭磨得疼。”  
护猫狂魔白羽瞳立刻皱起了眉：“你怎么不早说？我上回买常用药时不是备了溃疡贴放在客厅药箱里了吗？”  
展耀猫眼微瞪：“我家还有药箱？？”  
不过他很快又一垂眼，掩去眸光，不在意地摆了摆手：“算了，反正那种反人类设计的溃疡贴根本就不好用也没用，有论文表明绝大多数溃疡都会自愈，我等两天自然会好”。说罢抬脚就要回办公室去。  
白羽瞳却一把拽住了猫胳膊，不由分说扯着他往自己办公室走去：“天天就知道这个论文那个论文，受罪的还不是你自己？贴了肯定会缓解，不然谁买啊。展大博士感谢我吧，我办公室也备了溃疡贴！”  
展耀踉跄两步被拽进了SCI组长办公室，在白羽瞳背后他嘴角挂着笑，口中却不肯有一点示弱：“哎别拽！爪子拿开！说了那东西不好贴！”  
白羽瞳压根不理他，甩上房门把人按在办公椅上，之后便转身去翻自己的抽屉：“你好好坐着，我给你贴，几秒钟就搞定，不耽误你看论文。”  
展耀听到这才满意地靠在椅背上，甚至还转了小半圈椅子，仿佛一只猫巡视领地。  
白羽瞳用消毒湿巾擦了手，然后撕开了他刚翻出来的溃疡贴，右手拇指跟食指轻捏着，凑近了展耀问：“溃疡在哪呢？露出来我好贴。”  
展耀闻言抬起头微微张嘴，舌尖翘起，露出舌背处一处小小的溃疡，同时嗓子轻轻“嗯”了一声，示意白羽瞳就是那儿。  
展耀鲜红的舌尖、微张的唇甚至只露了个边的白齿，都放佛一个开关，鲜活的记忆在白羽瞳脑内翻滚而上。  
这是他曾经差一点就尝到的美味。  
白羽瞳闭上眼睛，咽下唇齿间忽然泛滥的口水，再用比平时长0.5秒的时间重新睁开，放佛他只是为了看清楚眨了一下眼。  
他左手出其不意地捏住了展耀小小的舌尖，右手捏着药贴迅速而精准地贴在了展耀舌下一小块泛白的溃疡处。贴好后他立即松手后撤并投降一般举起双手，冲仿佛尾巴被踩了的猫咪一样瞪着眼盯着他的展耀挑了挑眉：“我说很快吧？结束了，你去看你的心理学文献吧。”  
已经开始融化并散发出特有味道的药贴和被刺激之下分泌增加的唾液使展耀不好开口说话，他意义不明地嗯嗯两声之后，只得又瞪了胆大包天擅自在他嘴里捏来捏去的锦毛鼠一眼，转身甩门离开，把白羽瞳“下午少说话多喝水啊！”的叮嘱抛在身后。  
白羽瞳目送他不知是生气还是被惊吓到的背影和泛红的耳尖离开，直到展耀进了自己的办公室关上了门；又威严地看了几眼满脸八卦的下属们直到他们纷纷低下头继续午休，这才回到办公室。  
他关上门，却没有回到办公桌后，而是就那么站在门边，举起了自己的左手。  
他刚才摸到了展耀的舌尖。  
柔软，细腻，温热。  
白羽瞳的指尖现在都还发烫。  
他回想起那舌尖微微的颤动，刚被捏住时还受惊般缩了一下。  
白羽瞳知道这些颤动只是展耀身体的自然反应，但他还是无法自制地去想象：如果下一秒展耀舔上自己的指腹，舌尖顺着指纹一路向下直到连着指关节都含住，然后吮吸，舔舐，最后吞下它吃到的所有细微气味和信息素，从此在展耀身体里留下白羽瞳的痕迹。  
白羽瞳有点恍惚地把左手的拇指和食指凑近鼻尖，小心闻了一下。不知是错觉还是真的有气味残留其上，他闻到了淡淡的、他一直念念不忘的蜜桃香气。  
白羽瞳再也忍不住，张嘴含住了捏过展耀舌尖的两指。  
仿佛吻住了那红润的唇、咬住了那颤动的舌尖、舔走他满腔蜜液。  
可是太淡了。  
他舌尖卷了两下，但指腹上残留的一切温度触感都已经消失了。  
只有浅淡又勾人的蜜桃气息。  
而白羽瞳想要更多。

 

【TBC】


End file.
